for_furrs_sakefandomcom-20200214-history
For Furrs Sake Wikia
Welcome to the For Furrs Sake Wikia Well For Furrs Sake! Why isn't there a memo for furries?? Well here it is! Welcome to FFS, a friggin furry memo. You don't have to be a furry to join in, just pop in for the hell of it if you want! (This memo is on Pesterchum and is for fellow Homestucks in the furry fandom.) Admin List * fahdonZiivoniir: (Name of the dragon herself, put it as the handle to remember, too lazy to change it.) Fah for short, she is a skyrim worthy dragon with green scales and a Smaug physique. Can breathe fire and fly like any other standard dragon but can shift into a human form at will, for the sake of actually being able to enter the Resort. Her human form is 5'9" with auburn hair that goes just past her shoulders, lightly tanned skin and vibrant green eyes, she wears a green, long sleeve sweater with blue, boot cut jeans and black boots. She is the owner of the island and resort, resides within the volcano on the island. (Rp there is PM) * aquaticVertebrate: An anthro female otter named Kida, she wears a grey, zip-up hoodie with little black skulls on it. She is a great chef and often does odd jobs around the Resort when needed. Her Appearance * audaciousFeline: Head manager of the For Furrs Sake Resort. Takes care of the more businessy things. * tediousConversationist: Bartender in the main bar area in the lobby/cafe of the For Furrs Sake memo. When he is not present a server bot is out and ready to take anyone's order in a jiffy. * absoluteIntrovert: Technician of the entire resort, fixes up the bots and major security sytems. * : Our security guard. He manages the security systems and takes care of strifes outside of the FFS Strife memo. (Our 'Mikey') *'akkadianOverlord': He's the second bartender of the resort, working at the FFS Pools area. When away, a bot is there to take his place and ready to take anyone's order in a jiffy. Setting For Furrs Sake (Resort): For Furrs Sake Resort provides our guests with ocean view and ocean front rooms. Ocean view has visibility of the ocean but you can also appreciate the full structure of the amazing complex. The ocean front buildings guaranty you will have everything and nothing else but the majestic landscape of the Sea. (Staff suggests you make a private/hidden memo if three or more others are sharing a room or are rp-ing in general in the same room.) Below is a list of room types available in the FFS Resort: 1 Bedroom 1 Bath Ocean View and Ocean Front 2 Bedroom 2 Bath Ocean View and Ocean Front 3 Bedroom Ocean View and Ocean Front 3 Bedroom Penthouse Ocean View and Ocean Front 4 Bedroom Penthouse Ocean View and Ocean Front 5 Bedroom Penthouse Ocean View and Ocean Front FFS Pools: The area in front of the Resort itself is not only an entryway to the main buildings but holds another bar and fine cuisine area FFS Beach: FFS Forest: FFS Strife: Rules # NO SPAMMING!!!! # Be in both one of the For Furrs Sake memos and 'FFS OOC'. # Don't LAG the memo. Or in other words abuse emote use. Ex. :tap: # Please, if you wish to be OP... don't ask. We must know you well enough before we can. # When an Admin says "stop" then stop. # If you stalk the memo. We will use the ban hammer. # Any kind of OC is allowed from any fandom, just remember that this is a furry memo. # Any sexuality and gender of an oc is perfectly fine and welcome. Please be mindful of the pronouns and don't hate on others for such things. # Any immature hate disputes and any uncomfortable pushing (doing something when another person asks you to stop) will result in a boot to the head and a ban. # Feralstuck, Aquariumstuck, & Petstuck are more than welcome. (Cool Feralstuck ref.) # OCs that are human but can shift into a single animal form are allowed, anthros that can shift into a 'full animal' version of their species are allowed as well. # Be nice to other people, and they will be nice to you. (If not then please, let an Admin know) # No starting a Smut or anything similar please, we highly suggest you PM or make your own memo. # Anything on the island can not be destroyed, broken, or damaged in anyway. (The FFS Resort and such) # Honking is permitted, but if you abuse it you will be banned. # If you harass someone, you will be banned. # Do not force someone to do something that they do not want to do. # Please don't be a mary sue or gary stu. # Do not gmod or rp for someone else. (A.k.a. include other people's reactions in your rp) # You will be banned if you are idle for 30 Min's to an hour. # Fighting is done the the 'FFS Strife' memo. If there is OOC fighting you will be banned, take it to PM. # When talking OOC you MUST use brackets. Ex. (( )) // // # Single brackets are considered whispering. # NO inappropriate links AT ALL!! # Quirks that are un-readable, too bright, or if you have to highlight to see are not allowed. # Do not jump into someone else's RP and completely take over and make it your's. # And last but not least, if you have any concerns or questions just ask the Admins. We just want everyone to have fun! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse